Transformers Legacy
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: Two humans raised on another planet. One with the Bots', the other with the Cons'. Despite their alliances, a friendship grows; will it become more. Or will the sides they've chosen tear them apart. Rated T for action violence I do not own Transformers!
1. Pilot: Axel and Angel

This is my first Transformers story. It is my own Transformers universe known as Transformers Legacy or TFL. It is OC centered and has a mix of action and romance.

I do not own Transformers!

I only own Angel, Axel, and any other OC's of mine!

* * *

**Transformers Legacy**

**Episode 1: Angel and Axel (Pilot)**

* * *

*_*Iacon records: Human Companions**_

_*Coby*_

_*Lori*_

_*Bud*_

_*Rad*_

_*Alexis*_

_*Carlos* _

_*Billy*_

_*Fred*_

_*Kicker*_

_*Misha* _

_*Sari*_

_*Jack*_

_*Rafael*_

_*Miko*_

_*Adrian*_

_*Edmund*_

_**Records accessed: Adrian and Edmund**_

_This is the account of Adrian and Edmund Jamison, human companions of the Autobots. Adrian and Edmund met the Autobots when they were teenagers, for years they joined the Autobots in their battles against the Decepticons. _

_After six years of helping the Autobots, Adrian and Edmund were married and joined the Autobots when they returned to Cybertron. Optimus Prime had a field of oxygen created around the Autobot Headquarters, so that they could breath. _

_Two years later Adrian became pregnant and gave birth to a human sparkling, or baby. Her name was Angel Jamison. Edmund only got to see Angel for an hour; he went out to battle with the Autobot's an hour after her birth and he was killed. _

_Four years later Adrian went out to battle and was killed herself. Four year old Angel became the charge of Adrian's closest friend, Remix. From that day on she has been…_

_**Records Closing**_

Sixteen year old Angel Jamison leaned back on the large table that she had been sitting on. She sighed, drawing the attention of the old Iacon records keeper, Hard Drive. He was a medium sized mech with dark blue and yellow armor, his faceplate had a short metal beard on it and his optics were a ice blue. "Angel, are you reading your parent's records again?"

The girl brushed a lock of her brown hair behind an ear and looked at him with her large hazel eyes. "Yea, I don't remember them so this is my only means of knowing them." Hard Drive looked at her kindly, the child was alone in the world, and her only family had died while she was young.

"Why don't you go find Sureshot, I'm sure he can give you company."

Angel smiled, "Sure… wait! What time is it now?"

"1400 hours by earth time." Angel's face lit up, "Oh yes, you take your walks about this time! Better get going then."

The young girl hopped down a few crates from the table and ran out the large doors. Many Autobot's passed her by, taking great care not to step on the human. Most regarded her with a kindly nod; others smiled and said, "Hi Angel!"

One bot in particular gave her a warm smile and reached down a large metal hand. "Heya Angel!" His aqua and navy armor glimmered in the light and his bright blue optics shone.

"Hi Sureshot!" She climbed into his hand. "I was headed outside to take my walk."

The Autobot rubbed her back lightly with his finger, "I kinda figured that. I wanted to catch you before you left; Optimus wants to speak to you when you get back."

"Kay!" Not even bothering to let him put her down, Angel activated the rocket boosters on her jetpack. The base lights illuminated her red and white catsuit that she always wore; as she shot out of the base, a helmet formed around her face, protecting her from the lack of oxygen.

With a laugh of delight, she blasted forth, leaving all else behind her.

* * *

**_Kaon records accessed**_

_*Data Core opening*_

_*Search: Project Axel*_

_*Records*_

_*Data charts*_

_*History*_

_**Records accessed: History**_

_Shockwave's records: 'After mega-cycles of research, I have finally come to a logical way to counteract the Autobots newest allies. The humans have been a problem for us for sometime now, so I proposed that we get a human of our own. To make sure that it was on our side, we would get it young and raise it up on our side. _

_Soundwave was sent out to retrieve it. He returned with a sparkling male; he was given the name of which the project was called, Axel. Project Axel was put into action, and he has been an invaluable asset in the war. _

_It was expected that our battles would…'_

_**Records closing**_

Axel rolled his eyes; he knew that the rest of the record was just the 'logical' specifics that Shockwave had put in there for his research. The boy turned as heavy footsteps approached his position. "Hi there Shockwave."

"Project Axel," the Con's one red eye glinted in the dim lights, "What is the logical reason for looking through your own files?"

"Logic?" Axel face-palmed, "You should know by now that humans aren't logical beings. We do stuff for no real reason, and we know that."

The one-eyed Con turned away. "Project Axel, after your walk Lord Megatron would like to speak to you."

"Sure," the boy began to walk out when he suddenly stopped, brown eyes flashing in anger, "Don't call me 'Project Axel'! My name is Axel… A-X-E-L… please call me by it!"

His back once again to the Decepticon scientist, he stormed out into the hallway. Many drones passed him by, most paying him no mind whatsoever. One bot stopped and smiled at him, "Axel! Heading out again?"

"Yup, going to zip around the borders and back a few times."

The Con, Knock Out, picked him up and set him on his shoulder. "Your guardian was wondering if you'd left or not."

"Eclipse needs to stop worrying," the human rolled his eyes. "She acts like how a human mother would."

"I believe that was kind of the point of her being made your guardian. Even Lord Megatron said that we should keep your humanity in place. That's what makes the Autobot's human pets such a problem, and why you get under the Autobot's skin so much."

Axel smiled, that was very high praise coming from the red Con, who normally only praised himself and Megatron. "Thanks KO; I really need to get going now." Without waiting for the Decepticon to set him down, the boy activated his rocket boots and flew off, leaving burn marks on the medic's red finish.

His helmet activated and he smirked as he heard Knock Out yell, "Ahh! My paint! You little brat, I'll get you for that!"

"As if!" He flew past many Decepticons, including Megatron himself, and headed out the doors.

* * *

(With Angel)

The girl easily made her way into 'No-Mans- Land' and towards a collapsed building. She landed and, after checking to see she was alone, went in through a small hole. As she walked, the air became fresh and breathable.

_*Oxygen Field reached*_

Angel removed her helmet, so glad that she had set up an oxygen dome in this place. "Now… where is it?" She went over and moved a piece of metal from over a small opening. "Good! It's still there!"

As she stood, a voice rang out behind her, "Hello My Angel! How are you?"

"Axel!" She quickly turned and ran to him; the two embraced, "I've missed you!"

"And I've missed you…"

She smiled as her eyes met his deep brown ones, "Happy Birthday!"

"You remembered?" Axel tossed his head to get his black hair out of his face. "Well, you are the only one who ever remembers."

Angel turned and opened up the small hole in the wall. "I have a present for you." She pulled out a small square metal box, "It's something that humans eat on special occasions." When the lid was removed, Axel could see that it was filled with a creamy light yellow substance.

"What is it?"

"It's called ice cream! The flavor is called vanilla. I made it myself!" Two bowls and spoons were brought out, and soon the humans were eating. "Don't eat too fast or you'll get a brain freeze."

Axel put another spoonful into his mouth and leaned back, "This is the best thing I've ever tasted! Thank you Angel; I just hope I can get you something this good for your birthday…"

"I'm certain you will…" A beeping filled the air; Angel put a finger to the comlink in her ear. "Yea, what's up..? Ok, I'll be there shortly… Yea, yea, chill out… Kay, see you in a bit." A frown crossed her face, "I've gotta go, Optimus is asking for me."

"That's fine, thank you so much for the ice cream! Goodbye!" He gave her one final hug before she dashed out. "I'll miss you, My Angel."

The girl flew back towards Autobot headquarters; once she landed Optimus came out and met her. "Angel, I'm glad you're back. There's something we need to discuss inside."

A lump rose in the human's throat; she had guessed that they knew about her daily meetings with the Decepticon human, but she wasn't sure. "What is it…?"

The Prime smiled at her, "I'll explain at the command center." He held his hand open and down so she could climb into it. She did so and he placed her on his shoulder. Both were silent during the walk to the command center.

As they entered the room, another bot approached. It was a slim femme with cerulean and violet armor with black highlights. "Hello Angel!"

"Hi Mom!" Angel waved to the bot.

After her parents died, Angel was put under the care of Remix, who had been her mother's best friend. Since the femme was the closest thing she had to a mother, she called her 'Mom'.

The femme took the girl into her own servos with a smile, "How was your walk?"

"Good!" Angel's face beamed, "So what's this about?"

Optimus gave her a small smile, "Of course… Angel, you know about the ancient relics we sent off-world many years ago to keep them from falling into Decepticon hands?" The girl nodded. "One of them has just activated, and will, in turn, activate others. The Decepticons will be after them all; we are going to that planet to find them first."

"Can you guess which planet we speak of?" Remix's optics shimmered with excitement.

Angel didn't speak, not daring to hope… but she did hope; she hoped of one world. "Do you mean… Earth?"

"Yes Angel…"

"REALLY!?" The girl leapt up into the air, "WE'RE GOING TO EARTH!?" Remix nodded. "Oh Primus… I've always wanted to go to Earth! I mean, I may be human but I was born here… I've never seen my home planet." Her face looked into the kind optics of the Prime.

"Angel… I assigned you and your mother to this mission just for that reason. All the Autobots want you to have an opportunity to visit and experience life on your home planet." His digit rubbed her arm kindly.

She smiled, "Thank you Optimus! I'll go get ready for the trip!" She activated her rocket-pack and zipped down towards her room.

* * *

(Angel's Quarters)

The girl went to her personal computer and downloaded a number of important files onto her communicator. Angel sat on her bed and just thought for a bit.

Finally, she was going to her original home. What did she have there? Her parents were dead and the distant family she probably had… she had no idea where or who they were.

Her family was here. Remix was her mother and had been since she was four years old; now she was 16. All the older Autobots like Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Red Alert, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet were all like fathers to her. The younger ones like Sureshot, his brother Scattershot, Sideswipe, Jazz, Hot Shot, and Smokescreen were like her older brothers.

The only human she had ever really known was Axel; was he going to Earth too? If the Decepticons were going after the relics on Earth, it would make sense to take a human since they have one… She could only hope that they would.

* * *

(With Axel)

Axel returned to Kaon after finishing the rest of his birthday present. He had to admit that human things were wonderful and that anything Angel would make or bring him was probably better than anything the Cons' got him.

Once inside the fortress, he was met by a femme with red armor and purple and silver highlights. "Eclipse…" He regarded her as he would any other Con'.

"Axel…" His guardian replied in the same tone. "Lord Megatron would like to speak with you. He has a special mission that he would like you to go on; he will tell you more when you speak with him."

"Sure…" The human walked off, smiling to himself; if his 'mother' knew where he'd been and who'd he been with, she would probably blow a gasket.

He walked towards the throne room passing many Vehicon troopers along the way. They really only acknowledged him when he spoke to them; he was a superior officer. He answered only to Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Knock Out. Everyone under that answered to Axel as well.

As he entered the Throne Room, Starscream rolled his optics. He had never liked the human and the human never liked him. Soundwave looked towards Axel with his blank face; he nodded to the boy and Axel nodded back.

"Lord Megatron!" Axel came up behind the Decepticon leader and knelt. The titan turned and looked downward towards the human. "I was told that you wanted to see me?"

"Axel…" He smiled, his pointed teeth showing. "Yes, I have a mission that I would like you to be a part of."

"I would be honored my Lord."

The Con' turned his back on the boy. "We have picked up a signal, from Earth. A relic of great power has activated. As a native of this planet, you would be a great asset on this mission. The Autobots will no doubt bring their human as well and so you will be the best one to watch her movements."

"Yes my Lord."

"We will leave in 1600 hours and I want you ready to go in 1100 hours."

The boy nodded, "Yes, Lord Megatron." He stood, "I will be ready…" Axel bowed and walked to his quarters.

* * *

(Axel's Quarters)

He sat on his bunk, legs curled under his chin. How could he blend in with humans when he's never known any besides Angel? At least, if his mission was to spy on her, he could be with her. Maybe she could help him fit in or teach him how to be human.

The Decepticons were almost family. Megatron was his liege and he answered to him. Knock Out was like an Uncle and the only person who was like close family was Eclipse.

She was the femme who was put in charge of raising him, though she hated it at first. Eclipse had begun to enjoy watching over the little human as he grew, now to the age of 17. Maybe she would understand his feelings for Angel and help him be with her.

He hoped she would, or he could easily be called a traitor and killed. For her… it would be worth it.

* * *

I hope you guys liked episode 1! Tell me what you think of Angel and Axel.

Please Review… can we try and get 50 reviews by chapter 20!

**Episode 2: Earth**

Both sides land on Earth and set up their HQ's. With Angel being sent to school and Axel following as a spy, how will they fit in and how will the battles begin?


	2. Episode 1: Earth

Hi I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I took a 21 day break from Fanfiction and also I got a laptop and had to figure it out first.

I would like to thank HiddenFunStuff, KHLegacy, Storylady35, and the Tormenter for favoriting, and Storylady35, HiddenFunStuff, StarLight837, and Fallen Angel 1243 for following!

Remember, the goal is to hit 50 reviews by chapter 20! Let's get this done!

I own nothing except my OC's! Especially the Doctor Who reference!

* * *

**Episode 2: Earth**

* * *

Angel sat on the main control panel of the Ark as they shot through space. Her eyes never left the main window, watching for her home world. All the Autobots left her alone; Optimus didn't assign her any duties on this voyage. The entire way she had sat there, sometimes with a work tablet, going over the information that would make her cover-story believable.

Now that they were close, though, the tablet was put away and she just stared. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet. A blue orb was growing larger on the screen. "That's it, isn't it?!"

"Yep!" Ironhide approached, his black armor glinting in the light. "Your home, Earth." She ran to the window and watched as it drew closer, a smile nearly tearing her face in two.

Optimus turned to Hard Drive, "Once we're in the atmosphere, open a Groundbridge and send us to our old headquarters." The commander turned to Ratchet. "Call the United States government. They are our human contacts in the world."

"Human contacts?" Angel hadn't heard anything about any other contact with humans.

"Of course," Aileta One Optimus's sparkmate, smiled, "We can't very well stay on an alien world without some sort of permission from the authorities of that world. The United Nations assigned the US government to be our liaisons for them and they have one specific human to be our liaison to the US government."

Angel smiled. Just then Ratchet turned around, "Optimus, they will be waiting for us above our former base."

"We're drawing closer to Earth…" Angel turned around and her breath was taken away.

The planet seemed to glow; the blue oceans shimmered, the greens and browns of the land stuck out and seemed to piece the little world together, but what really blew her away was the swirling patterns of the clouds over the Earth. Her hazel eyes shimmered with pure joy, "Oh Primus! That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Every Autobot watched her with joyful expressions as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"You like it Angel?"

"When are we getting down there? Let's go already!"

Hot Shot smirked, "Hold on there kiddo! Let us get down there first!" He gently picked her up and set her on her mother's shoulder.

"Optimus," the archives keeper said, "we've entered the atmosphere. I'm opening up the Groundbridge." A swirling green portal opened up before them.

Angel was nearly vibrating with excitement. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go!"

"Relax Angel!" Optimus chuckled. "After we go through, take the ship back to Cybertron. If we need backup or when we are ready to return, we will contact you."

"Yes, Optimus…"

"Autobots! Roll out!" The group headed through the portal. Among those going was Optimus, Ratchet, Red Alert, Aileta One, Jetfire, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Sure Shot, Scatter Shot, Hot Shot, Arcee, Moonracer, Chromia, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Jazz, Wheeljack, Remix, and Angel.

They appeared in a dimly lit bunker, with Cybertronian technology everywhere. Optimus lead them to an elevator. The bots were talking but Angel was too excited to listen.

The elevator door opened and a light broke through. Angel gasped as the blinding sunlight streamed through; the blue sky shimmered overhead and the puffy clouds floated overhead.

A voice spoke, "Optimus, it's good to see you!" Angel looked down at a small group of humans.

Four were in black suits with dark glasses on; standing behind them were five other men in camouflage. Standing beside the men in black suits was another man. He was dressed in a black suit as well; he had dark skin, brown eyes, and a thin layer of black hair. Beside him was a woman in a black suit and heels; she had tan skin, blue eyes, and wavy blonde hair.

"Hello…" The Prime's voice boomed over theirs.

"I've always wanted to meet you." The woman smiled to the titan. "You don't know me, but I'm the granddaughter of Agent William Fowler and Nurse June Fowler. My name is Drea Fowler." She gestured to the man next to her. "This is the President of the United States, Barack Obama."

The man smiled, "Hello, It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Optimus Prime." He looked up and noticed the human girl, standing on Remix's shoulder. "How long have you been here?"

"We just arrived a few minutes ago." Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Why?"

Drea noticed Angel too. "How have you already made civilian contact?"

Angel giggled loud enough for them to hear. "I'm hardly a civilian, Miss Drea." Remix allowed the girl into her hand and lowered her to the ground. "My name is Angel Jamison. My parents were Adrian and Edmund Jamison, former companions of the Autobots, who went back to Cybertron with the Autobots many years ago. I was born on Cybertron where my birth parents are now at rest. After my parents died, I was raised by my Mom's best friends, Remix, and all the other Autobots."

President Obama and Drea stared at her, stunned by the young girl, whose eloquence was surprisingly superior to many government officials. "How old are you, Angel?"

"Sixteen…"

"Who is Remix?" The teenage girl pointed to the cerulean and violet Autobot. President Obama smiled, "Well, Remix, you have raised a sweet girl."

The Autobot smiled. "Thank you sir…"

"President Obama, Drea," Optimus spoke to them, "we need to speak privately."

Drea smiled, "Of course. You Autobots are welcome anywhere here. Go anywhere, and don't hesitate to ask for anything; the same thing goes for you, Angel."

"Thank you!" The three walked off, leaving the large group alone; the bots went back down to the underground base while Angel wandered around the base.

* * *

(With Axel)

The human Decepticon laid back in the Med-bay of the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. Breakdown and Knockout were taking inventory. The cherry-red Decepticon growled at the boy, "Why don't you get up off your tailpipe, human, and help us?"

"Maybe, I don't feel like it..." He activated his rocket boots and zipped out. "LATER LOSERS!"

Breakdown huffed, "Sometimes, I hate that kid?"

Megatron turned as the boy shot into the bridge. "Ah, Axel…" He smiled, his pointed teeth showing. "We are approaching Earth. Being human, you are probably excited about seeing your home planet, but we will not be landing."

"I have no problem with that, my Lord."

"I do have an assignment for you," the titan turned towards Soundwave at his station. "You will assist Soundwave in looking for any traces of the Autobot's human. She will most likely try and become part of human society. If you locate her, inform me immediately."

"Yes, my Lord," the boy landed on the ground, and bowed at the waist. He went over to the faceless bot and watched. Actually wanting to find some trace of her, hoping that he would be able to see her at least once.

* * *

(With Angel)

The girl walked around the entire military base, all the humans stared at the girl as she walked past.

Soon she was met by Drea. "Hello Angel." She gave a sweet smile. "I was informed that you were looking to attend school while on earth?"

"Yes 'mam."

"Well, we have found a nearby school; we will sign you up for classes tonight. You should be able to start tomorrow, if you're comfortable with that?" Drea watched as the teenager nodded. "Alright then, I'll meet you at 1600 hours to create your Earth identity and sign up for school."

Angel smiled. "Ok! See you then! I have to help the other Autobots with something anyway." The girl dashed off towards the Autobot base.

Once down the elevator, the bots were working on setting up the base. Scatter Shot was setting up a computer; he turned. "Hey Angel, you wanted to work on something right?"

"Yea!" He lifted up the girl to the computer. "I wanted to help you guys blend in better. I'm gonna create some holoforms for you guys, to keep suspicion down."

The bot smiled, "I can't wait to see them!"

* * *

(The next morning)

Angel shook sleep from her eyes as she walked into the command center of the base.

"Morning Angel!" Aileta One grinned at the girl. The pink and white femme was always smiling, no matter the situation. Optimus was her sparkmate, and most Autobot's called her his 'sillier and talkative half'.

"Hiya!"

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Her optics glimmered happily.

The girl grinned, "Oh Primus Yea! I even dressed for it!"

"I see that…"

Angel was now out of her catsuit and into normal earth clothes. She was wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket, her pants were dark blue jeans, on her feet were white boots, around her neck was a blue scarf, and she wore a black fedora on her head.

"Gotta go! Don't wanna be late!" She dashed off towards the elevator. Outside, parked nearby was a cerulean Honda Accord with violet highlights. "Hi Mom! Nice vehicle form… what about the holoform?"

"Hold on Angel…" suddenly a human woman fizzled into sight. She was tall and slim, with long black hair and electric blue eyes. She had on a violet dress shirt under a black sweater, her skirt was cerulean, and her dress shoes were black. "You did a good job with these honey; they look amazing!" Remix spoke through the woman.

The girl blushed, "No problem… let's get going!" The two women climbed into the car.

As they drove down the roads, towards the town, Remix smiled happily. "So, did you think of a name for my holoform? I mean, I've never heard of a human named Remix…"

"Don't worry Mom; check the wallet in your sweater pocket." The holoform of the femme reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet. "It should say, 'Rachel Jamison'."

"Rachel… I like that name!"

"I tried to give everyone a name that had the first letter of their Cybertronian name." Angel giggled, "Yours is Rachel, Optimus's is Orion, Aileta One's is Alice, Ratchet's is Richard, and so on…"

"Smart idea… looks like we're here!" They pulled up in front of a red-brick building. Over the main doors were the words 'JasperHigh School'. "Would you like me to go in with you?"

Angel shook her head. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She stepped out and hefted her large red backpack over her shoulder. "Bye Mom! Love you!"

"Love you too, sweet-spark! Have a good day!" The girl waved and entered the large building.

She went to the office, picked up her schedule, and headed to her first period. The brunette walked into her first period, Pre-Calculus; all the other students stared at her as she entered, making her blush.

"Are you Angel Jamison?" A teacher with blonde hair approached her with a smile. The girl nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you Angel, my name is Mrs. April."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. April."

"We'll start class in a few minutes; there's an empty seat back there, go ahead and take a seat." Mrs. April gently prodded her towards the seat. Angel nodded and went to the seat in the back of the room.

She looked up and saw a couple different looks coming her way. Most of the boys were looking at her and smiling strangely at her. Most of the girls were giving her snotty, cruel looks. Then there was the tiny group that was looking at her with kind friendly glances.

One girl approached her and sat down in the seat before her. She had dark chocolaty skin, wavy black hair, and brown eyes; she was dressed in a loose pink shirt, a black skirt that went to her knees, and black boots with pink laces. "Hi, I'm Kiara! What's your name?"

"My name's Angel… it's nice to meet you Kiara." She gave a small smile. "Um, can you answer one question for me?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow, "Sure, what is it?"

"Why are the boys looking at me like that, and why are the girls looking at me like that?" Kiara looked up, just now noticing the looks that the new girl was getting.

"Uh well," the dark-haired girl sighed, "the boys are looking at you with… I guess flirtishly would be the right word. The girls are jealous of you and that's why they're glaring."

"But… why would they be jealous of me? I just got here… what did I do?" Angel was confused.

Kiara shook her head; this new girl was clueless. "Well, the boys are looking at you, like I just said, and not at the other girls. They're jealous because you're pretty and you're catching the boy's attention."

Angel blushed, "How am I getting their attention… I'm not that pretty…"

"I beg to differ…" A boy's voice said.

Kiara smiled. "Hey! Luciano!"

Angel turned and saw a boy standing behind her. He was a tall muscular boy with light brown skin, slick black hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black and green football jersey with they number 09 on the back and sleeves, his pants were kaki, and his tennis shoes were green with blue and black stripes.

"Who… who are you?"

"Name's Luciano… quarterback of the football team. And you must be Angel; Mrs. April told me to introduce myself." He smiled kindly at her.

"Luc! What's up?" A girl approached and leaned on the boy's arm. "Who's this?"

Luciano grinned jokingly to the girl. "Heya Chase; this is Angel!"

"Hiya Angel! Name's Rachel, but everyone calls me Chase!" Chase was a tall muscular girl with short-cut red hair and bright green eyes. She was also in a football jersey but her number was 35, her pants were dark blue jeans, and her shoes were yellow tennis shoes.

Angel giggled quietly. "Why do they call you Chase?"

"Because," Luciano threw an arm around the ginger's shoulders, "When this girl gets the football and starts running, no body can catch her! All they can do is chase her!" The three kids laughed, while Angel looked on amused.

"Alright class", Mrs. April clapped her hands, "take your seats!"

* * *

Class after class went by, most of the kids looked at her the same way every time. By lunchtime the only people who had really talked to her were Chase, Luciano, and Kiara.

As the human Autobot got her lunch from the cafeteria ladies, the ginger- headed girl grabbed her arm. "Heya Ann! You can sit at our table!" Angel was dragged to a table outside, where two of her new friends sat.

"Why did you call me Ann?" Angel sat her tray down beside Kiara.

Luciano smirked, "She does that… Chase loves to give nicknames even if you don't want one. She calls me Luc, Kiara is Kia, and I guess that you're Ann."

"I prefer Angel…"

"It's alright," Kiara brushed her hair behind her ear, "So Angel, where are you from?"

The girl thought through her cover story before answering, "Canada! I lived in a military base in the upper part of Canada; my family was transferred to a nearby base."

"COOL!" Chase was ecstatic, "You're what we call an 'army brat'! So, how many siblings do you have?"

"I don't have any… or any biological parents." The other kids looked stunned. "My birth Mom and Dad died when I was little; I was raised by my Mom's best friend, Re… Rachel."

"I… I'm sorry…" the Hispanic boy hung his head, "We didn't mean to pry…"

The young girl smiled at her new companions, "It's alright, and I figured I would have to tell you sooner or later! There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Ok…" Kiara gave a sad smile. "Let's change the subject. So, Chase… we're meeting at your house Saturday night at 6 right?" The girl nodded.

"Why… why are ya'll going to her house?" the new girl cocked her head.

"We're going to watch the new episode of _Doctor Who_ when it comes on! You wanna come?"

Angel still looked confused. "What's _Doctor Who_?"

"WOAH! THAT'S A PROBLEM!" Chase jumped up, "Ok… we need to fix this…" Angel cowered down; Chase noticed how she had frightened the girl. "Sorry… it's just… that's the best show ever! Hey, I know! We'll go to my house after school on Friday, watch as many episodes as we can before midnight, come back the next morning at 9:30, and have a marathon until the episode. Hopefully we can catch you up before the episode."

Angel's hazel eyes glimmered. "I'll have to ask my Mom but I'm sure she'll let me."

"That's great!"

* * *

(Later that day)

"Later Ann!"

"Bye guys!" Angel climbed into her mother's vehicle's form. "Hi Mom… how was your day?"

The Autobot's holoform grinned, "We just fixed up the base… how about you?"

"I made some new friends and they invited me to one of their houses to watch some TV show called _Doctor Who_."

"I don't care if you go," Remix smiled, "You can take care of yourself."

"Thank you Mom!"

They drove along when suddenly the comlink buzzed. "_Remix! Remix, come in!"_

"I hear you Moonracer!"

The femme replied, "_We're pinned down by Cons! Get your tailpipe down here_!"

"I'm sorry Racer, but I have Angel with me and she doesn't have her power suit on." Remix replied sorrowfully. "If I…"

Angel interrupted, "Actually, I have my suit; it's just hidden!" Angel pressed a button on her black belt. A light filled the car, and when it subsided Angel was in her suit. "Now, let's go kick some Decpti-butt! We'll be there shortly Racer!"

"_Hurry up!"_

The car sped up and drove towards the coordinates provided by Moonracer.

Remix's hologram looked at her suit. It was a clean white color with red stripes going down the sides of her sleeves and down the sides of her legs. The red stripe came up and created a collar around her neck and the stripe created a belt around her waist; the white boots had a red stripe around the top and in the center of her chest was the Autobot insignia.

"That's my girl!"

They pulled up at the battlefield. It was out of town in the middle of the desert. Angel jumped out and looked for the human Decepticon; she spotted him with his guardian, trying to pull some device out of the ground. "The relic!" Without waiting for her mother, Angel activated her jetpack and zipped towards them.

She weaved in and out of laser blasts, grabbing Decepticons, and falling drones. The human Autobot tackled the boy and sent him into a plateau wall. The boy glared under his helmet. Angel clasped her hands behind her back and smiled, waving her hand a bit. "Hiya!"

"You walking scrap heap!" He stood up and charged her, his fist raised. The girl dodged his punch and kicked him in the face.

_*Comlink closed*_

"Axel! I shut down my comlink, we have about 2 minutes to talk."

The boy smirked under the helmet, "Mine's off too. So, you're going to school now?"

"How'd ya know?" The girl swept under a kick of his, still continuing the conversation.

"I was monitoring you, Lord Megatron's orders." The hand part of his suit turned into a blaster and he began shooting. "Was it fun?"

"Sure was!" Her suit turned her hands into blades as she blocked the laser blasts. "I made some new friends."

Axel gave her a friendly smile as he continued to fire. "I'm not surprised, oh, and sorry about that 'walking scrap heap' comment."

"No problem," Angel replied, "gotta keep up appearances. Speaking of which, our time is up." She leapt into the air and brought her foot into Axel's face, knocking the boy to the ground.

_*Comlink open*_

She ran over to the relic in the ground; Eclipse's attention was now drawn by Remix. The relic was a small metal cylinder, a gauntlet. As she reached out for it, it shrunk down to her size. Angel put it on her wrist, a strange feeling went up her arm.

The ground shook behind her; the girl turned and looked up into the blood red optics of Starscream. "Hello there girly!" His grin was murderous, as usual. His optics widened as he noticed the gauntlet on her wrist. "The gravity gauntlet! Hand it over she-human before I'm forced to tear it off you disembodied arm!"

"If you can catch me!" She flew into the air, activating her helmet. Screamer followed. He came up behind her, reaching out his hand to grab the girl. As if on instinct, Angel turned around and held out her hand with the gauntlet on it. The relic glowed and shot out a beam of green light.

The light surrounded the seeker. "What the! Stop that you insect!" Suddenly, he plummeted to the ground, slamming into it.

"Oh… that's gotta hurt." She noticed that he couldn't seem to stand up. "Huh?" Her gauntlet was still glowing green. "What did Screamie call this? The gravity gauntlet… oh, I get it now!" There was a tingle in her mind; she met it with her thoughts and the gauntlet shut off, allowing the Decepticon to stand up.

"DECEPTICONS, RETREAT AT ONCE!" Megatron's bellow could be heard far off into the sky. He must have seen Angel grab the relic. With a scowl, the defeated seeker trudged into the groundbridge. He was followed by Eclipse, carrying an unconscious Axel in her servos.

_*Hey Angel! Come down here and show us what you snagged!*_

The girl zipped down and landed before her unit. Optimus knelt down to her and looked at the relic, "The gravity gauntlet…"

"What's that?"

The titan turned to the light blue and sea green femme. "Chromia, the gauntlet is an ancient weapon that allows the wearer to manipulate gravity within a certain vicinity or around a certain individual."

Smokescreen laughed, "So that's what sent Screamer into the dirt! Nice job Angel!"

"Angel," Optimus smiled kindly at her, "because you recovered the relic, and have proved that you can wield it, you may be its keeper."

"Thank you Optimus, I won't let you down."

* * *

(With Axel)

"Uh… what in the name of Primus?"

"Don't move!"

Axel's vision was hazy but it soon focused and he could see the bright red paint of Knock Out. "KO, what...?"

"That human girl gave you a nasty kick to the face." Eclipse was standing nearby. "Even with your armor protecting you, she knocked you out."

The boy sat up, holding his head. "Primus! That girl can kick!" The doors to the med bay slid open to reveal the Decepticon leader. "Lord Megatron I…"

"Silence!" The boy hung his head. "You failed to stop the Autobot's human from retrieving the relic, but you will have a chance to redeem yourself."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron. What would you have me do?"

Megatron smiled; the boy's loyalty was unwavering, like it was supposed to be. "You yourself discovered that the girl is now attending a human school. I want you to attend the school and report on her actions."

"Yes, Lord Megatron, I will begin at once." As their leader left, Axel breathed a sigh of relief. "Boy… I thought I was dead…" He lifted his stiff body off the berth. "I better get moving; don't wanna get on his bad side again."

As he walked stiffly out, his thoughts were joyful. "I'm gonna get to see her! I'm gonna to get to spend time with her!"

He smiled but it soon faded as his back began to ache. Axel stumbled into his quarters and collapsed onto his berth. Punching some buttons on his belt, the waist up part of his suit came off. He turned to a polished piece of metal and looked at his reflection.

His back was covered in deep red scars; one scar ran down the back of his neck and all the way down his back. They were stinging and burning, like the day that they were afflicted on him.

"I won't fail you again, my Lord. These hurt too much for me to do that again. I will attend the school, and I will do my job." Axel looked away from the mirror, "But, I will always be on your side, My Angel."

* * *

Yes! So please review and tell me how I did!

The goal is to hit 50 reviews by chapter 20!

Teaser time…

Axel begins attending school alongside Angel, but how long can the girl keep this from the Autobots, and what will they think?

Why are the relics awakening at this time?

Find out next time in **Episode 3: Secrets Revealed**


End file.
